Don't Break Her Heart or I'll Break You
by AVAgrl
Summary: A father/daughter moment taking place after Breaking Dawn. Renesesme comes home crying and Edward will do anything to take the tears away. It's sweet so I hope you enjoy. Rated K for minor language.


**Hey guys! I thought I would take a short break from writing my other story "Nightmares and Pianos" for a while. Here's a new story of mine-short I know- but I felt the need for Edward to go more into father mode and express more of his love to Renesesme. Alrighty-here we go!**

_Don't Break Her or I'll Break You_

_Edward's POV_

Peace and tranquility.

I've been looking out the living room window bay for several minutes, enjoying the rare moment of peace. All the moment needed was for my beautiful wife to be in my arms and gazing out the window with me.

I sighed. Instead, Bella was at the Forks home, packing up for the move up here to a town near Dartmouth so we can attend college here together. It only made sense for me to arrive here first with a few others so I could finish up the last of the registrations for the two of us. She also had the need to say goodbye to her father and a few of "werewolves" whom she as grown even more attached to over the last year.

"_I hate him! I hope he runs into a tree and gets a giant splinter in his paw! I hate him!"_ I heard my daughter's enraged thoughts break the train of my thoughts.

Renesesme had decided to travel with me to our new home, but she brought along her new…._fiancé_.

I released a deep growl that rippled through my chest.

Jacob had also come more attached to Renesesme and I loathed how close the two were becoming and how fast. She is barely even two years old! Even though she has a body of a young adolescent and intelligence of a grown adult, she is still much too young to be even having a crush! But no, she's _engaged!_ Oh how I wish that the young _boy_ would somehow get an "accident" that caused him to lose all four legs. Oh how I wish.

I heard Renesesme rushing to get to the house. I burrowed my eye brows in confusion? What was the matter? I paid closer attention to her frantic thought, trying to understand the scrambling of words and images.

_How could he? He's so…ugh…I'm never going to speak with him for as long as my name is Renesesme Carlie Cullen! I hope he runs off to where ever! How could he…? _I could see an image of her and Jacob talking to each other but soon the atmosphere grew tenser. Jacob seemed to speak something that made Renesesme upset. What happened next wanted me to kill Jacob Black altogether. Tears were soon streaming down her angelic face, her expression heartbroken. I felt my heart quench at the sight but soon anger and hatred flooded through me.

I was going to kill Jacob Black even if it makes my beloved wife and daughter angered at me for all of an eternity. No one will hurt any of my angels' hearts. No one.

The door flew open and footsteps traveled quickly up the stairs to Renesesme's room. I turned my body, facing the stairs, but when I was about to walk up there after her I froze. What was I to do? I had no idea what conflict was between my daughter and her love. I froze and my eyes widened in fear. I am faced with dealing with my daughter's emotions. Normally Bella or anyone else of the same gender would talk with her if she were to have issues. I would usually cast of to the side or would not pay any attention to what was being said. But now there was no one else here and they would not be here for another two days.

I recall what every father's worse nightmare was and always have been that I was facing with now.

My daughter growing up and I were faced with her raw emotions.

I reached in my pocket for my cell phone but noticed it was dead. Renesesme has a phone of her own, doesn't she? But I would've heard her speaking to her mother or someone else by now if she was using it.

_No one loves me and soon they will all leave me, too._

Renesesme's thought cut me deep. Without another thought, I sprinted up to her room as quick as my legs could carry me. How could she ever think of such a thing? I opened her door without a knock, forgetting my manners.

"Renesesme, what's…?" The look one her face stopped me short.

My little angel was heart broken and I was standing her like a fool.

Her face was covered with tears and her hair was slightly knotted. She was still physically beautiful but emotionally and mentally she was broken.

"Father," she whispered, looking up from her fatal position. "What are you doing here?"

I never came to her to often. I have yet to grasp being a father; I never believed that I would become a father after being brought into this life. When Nessie was born, I didn't know how to express my feelings to my daughter, so instead I just play a minor role in her life. She knows I love her, I just don't know how to act around her.

"_Father? Why are you here?" _Her thoughts questioned.

"I…I…uh…" What do I say now? I just came barging into her room and now I'm standing here like a deer in headlights and stuttering away like an idiot. Good job Edward. Good job.

I cleared my throat, as if I needed to. "I heard you crying and running up the stairs without a greeting. Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head, and the thoughts that were running through her head. Something must be wrong. She hasn't done such a thing ever since the Volturi came to execute my family and Bella was going to make Renesesme run off with Jacob.

"_I'm fine, father."_ She gave a small smile.

Liar.

I took an unsure step forward but decided against it. Renesesme was confused of my actions; as was I. What was I supposed to do?

"Nessie…" I paused, thinking about what to say. "You're like your mother, Nessie; you can't lie. Do you mind telling me what's wrong, please?" I was truly concerned.

Renesesme's mind started to decide if she should tell me or not.

_I don't want to bother him…_

"Renesesme, you never could bother me. You are my daughter and I love you." She was taken surprised by my statement as was I. I have never told her that I loved her out loud with only her and me alone. But what took me by surprise was the intensity and truth of my words. I loved her. Not because she was my wife's daughter, but because she was my daughter. I have always referred her to as my biological daughter, but I never understood what my feelings were to her. I have always loved her, but what I loved about her was that she was Bella's daughter. She had Bella in her. I finally understand why Bella risked her life for, what she died for. All the pain and negative comments were worth it and more.

Renesesme was _my _daughter as well.

She had _me_ in her genetic makeup. _I _am her father; the person she could run to if boys were bothering her.

But instead I just stayed in the background of her life.

I could feel the need to protect her from every problem run through my veins. Though I remember seeing her for the first time when Bella was "alive," how she smiled and took everyone's heart, including mine. I have come to realize that I have always loved her as my beautiful daughter. When she was given the "promise ring" from Jacob, I wanted to destroy half the forest. When her life was at risk from the Volturi, I wanted to take her away and hide her from the rest of the world. I always had the feeling of being her loving father, but I've never truly discovered it until now.

She was a part of my heart and she always has been.

Shaking off my nervous emotions and her surprise, I walked over to her with more confidence than before. I knelt down to her eye level and I gently grabbed her hands, looking down at them.

"You are my daughter, Renesesme. I have always loved you and I will always love you. You are a part of me that I'll never be embarrassed of. I'm sorry." I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry for ever hurting you. I'm sorry for not being part of your life. I'm sorry for never letting you know how much I love you. I'm sorry for being a horrible excuse for a-"

"Shut up."

My head snapped up and I was faced by eyes that held anger and adoration in them.

"Don't you dare say that about yourself, father," she told me sternly," I've always known that you love me; you never had to express it. I know. You are the greatest father in the world and I love you for it." Her eyes were slightly glistening. I raised my hand to her cheek.

"If I were the greatest father in the world, why won't you tell me of your problems?" I whispered. Her head dropped down in disappointment.

_I'm hurting everyone. I don't deserve my family or Jacob…_

"Jacob?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of the name. Her eyes began to widen.

"Is this whole thing about Jacob?" I questioned. She was still as a statue; her mind was blank. I took that as a yes.

"What did he do," I asked her sternly," Where is he?" Her eyes widened even more while she was trying to force her thoughts away from her head. She was like Bella in so many ways; never wanting anyone to get hurt. Renesesme and Bella would rather take the blame for everything even if they didn't participate in anything.

There was a flicker of a body of water from Renesesme's mind. I now know where Jacob is; I'm going to kill him.

I released and stood up stiffly, looking down on my crying daughter.

"I'll be back," I said in a monotone voice. I walked out the door and slammed it, rattling it a bit.

Renesesme knows that I know where Jacob is.

I heard her shuffling to her feet and she quickly ran up to me, holding her tiny, pale hands on my chest, trying to stop me but failing.

"Dad, stop!" I stopped in mid step. Did she just call me Dad? My dead heart swelled at the name which made the need to kill that son-of-a-bitch even more.

"Please?" She looked up to my face with tears streaming down her face. I looked down at her and made a promise to her and myself.

Nothing is going to hurt her or I'll hurt them. Even if it's her fiancé.

"Not this time," I gently took her hands off of my chest and walked past her and out the door.

I walked to my Volvo and got inside. I revved the engine and squealed out of the driveway. I quickly changed gears and peeled out onto the street, going to the bay where Jacob broke her heart.

The car speedometer was clicking to right, not able to show me the speed I was going. The car still wasn't going fast enough.

I sped through town, not running into any police, but almost taking out a few cars. I got to where the parking lot was for the bay and parked as close to the bay as I could.

I got out with a vengeance.

The beach was practically empty as I scanned the beach for a familiar face, knowing how unlikely the chances are of seeing his face still here.

"…_forgive myself. Renesesme's face was filled with hurt. I need to…"_

His thoughts were as clear as a bell. A small breeze blew across my face, giving me a disgusting scent. His scent.

I followed it to an isolated spot that had a cliff not to far away, and stopped. There, leaning against a large boulder was that bastard. Sensing a new appearance, he turned his head at my direction and his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

_Why is he here? Did Renesesme tell him? Geesh, I haven't seen him so pissed since I kissed Bella. Oh shit. He knows. I hope…_

He stood up weakly and faced me, his expression blank, but his eyes filled with pain and suffering.

"I can't apologize because it doesn't cover any of the pain and regret that I feel-"

"_You _feel? What y_ou_ feel?" I spat out angrily." I wait for my daughter to be home in perfect condition but instead she comes home with a broken heart." I growled; my hands balled into fists by my sides. "You think you're in pain! You selfish, disgusting, bastard!" I couldn't control the hatred that filled my veins. I threw my fist at his face with as much force as I could possibly muster.

He fell back with a thud but he didn't get back up. His face was already healing to its original form.

"Get up." I growled. He just lay there instead.

"Just kill me now. I deserve it." He said as if he was suffering. "_Please," _his mind begged.

"Like hell you do." I grabbed his neck and flew him at the boulder, crumbling it to pieces. I walked to where he was laying and noticed he refused to get up and defend himself.

"Damn it! Fight back!" I grabbed his neck and lifted him up, forcing him to stand on his feet.

_Please make me suffer. I don't deserve life. I hurt her…_his thoughts brought us to a flashback.

_The Renesesme and Jacob fight flashback. Jacob's POV_

"_This place is so beautiful," Nessie said with a smile. My heart melts whenever she shows the world her angelic smile; her smile- no, she is so beautiful. _

"_Yes it is," I replied. She ran to the shoreline and threw off her shoes, standing in the moist sand._

"_Come on Jacob!" With that, she ran east at a comfortable human speed. I caught up to her in no time and laughed along with her laugh. Ah, her laugh. It's the most beautiful sound in the world; angelic harps and wind chimes. _

_I would be separated from the music for a while though. _

"_Jacob?" She noticed that I was deep in thought. She put her hand on my arm,_

"Is something wrong?" _Her thoughts questioned. Her eyes were filled with concern and I knew that I couldn't lie, at least not to her. _

_I grabbed her smooth, pale hand and found a boulder that looked comfortable enough for her to sit on. I sat down on the least comfortable part, ignoring the disappointed expression on her face. She rolled her warm brown eyes and sat next to me, placing her hand on my lap. _

"_You know that I would do anything for you, right Nessie?" _

"Of course. As would I," _her thoughts ran through my mind. I let out a shaky breath._

"_I…I have to leave for a while, Nessie." I could feel myself shattering into millions of pieces. Her eyebrows knitted into confusion._

"That's not a problem. I can come with you. Oh, it'll be so much fun! Just me and you and the wilderness…" _her thoughts came to a halt when she saw my face._

"_You can't come with, Renesesme." _

_Her hand snapped back as if she were burned._

"_What?" she whispered. My eyes were down casted; I couldn't force myself to face her. She was hurt and I caused it. I would rather face an eternity of slow and painful torture then see the reason I live cry. Now I've caused the pain._

_Someone kill me now._

"_I have to deal with some werewolf business that I have to do." I explained softly. _

"_When will you return?" she inquired. I would never leave you Renesesme, if I had the choice. _

"_Not for awhile." My voice broke. Now I completely understand why Edward left Bella to protect her. He never wanted her to be harmed from his world, from what he is. _

_I couldn't let my duties interfere with Renesesme's life. I loved her too much._

_Even if I had to leave her for an unknown length of time._

"_Don't you want me to come with?" her voice was shaking. I lifted my head up to her eyelevel and regretted what I said next._

"_No."_

_Her eyes widened and her mouth was slightly open. Her eyes began to water and she turned her face away from mine._

"_I hate you." She whispered._

_My self being was stabbed with a hot knife. _

_She ran away from me and took my life with her._

_End of Flashback._

My knees almost collapsed.

He loves her the same way that I love Bella. And he's leaving for the same reason that I did those couple of years ago.

He wants to protect her from his world.

I stepped back and ran my fingers through my hair. I love my daughter to no end but I understand what Jacob is doing and why.

And I can't let that happen to my daughter.

"Don't you dare do the same mistake that I did," I commanded him. His head shot up and looked at me in confusion. His eyes widened in realization after a moment.

"But-"I cut him off.

"There are no buts. Don't you dare try to take yourself from her." I closed my eyes. My body went limb." The heart break isn't worth anything and it'll just make your life miserable. But Renesesme will be the one who's hurting the most; not fully understanding _why_ you left, but only that you left her." I opened my eyes and stared at him, my gaze making him understand the hurt and turmoil. My voice turned softer.

"You'll only come back and beg for forgiveness and spend the rest of your life making it up to her. She will take you back, but the nightmare will always be remembered." Jacob took a deep breath. "Don't make another nightmare for my family."

Jacob collapsed with his hands on his forehead, understanding my words.

"I'm sorry," He gasped out. "I…I am so sorry." I walked to him and knelt down, my pale-white hand on his russet shoulder.

"Don't tell me that."

Jacob's hands left his face, his eyes wide. He then scrambled up and ran in the direction of the house, transforming in mid step.

_Thank you, _

The corners of my mouth lifted slightly.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

The door opened with little sound, announcing of my return home.

I heard light footsteps from upstairs coming to greet me, with heavier steps following.

Renesesme was at the top of the stairs with a grin across her adorable face.

"Dad!" She ran down the stairs and tackled me with a hug. I was taken by surprise by her gesture but soon wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank-you, daddy," she whispered, hugging somewhat harder. I closed my eyes and put my head down on hers.

"No problem, sweetheart."

Yes. No problem at all.

Because…

This is what I live for.

**Awww….this was so sweet. This is what I call a father-daughter moment. **

**Well, I hope you like it! I sure did. **

**Please review your opinions and I'll gladly read them.**

**Bye! I'm off typing the rest of chapter seven for nightmares and pianos!**

**AVAgrl**


End file.
